


A Wanted Man

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, 流星のロックマン | Mega Man Star Force
Genre: Alien Character(s), Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Batman References, Bounty Hunters, Canon - Video Game, Canon Crossover, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Cyberpunk, DC Comics References, Dark Character, Detective Noir, Drama, False Accusations, Future Fic, Gen, Gritty, Hacking, Loyalty, Police, Science Fiction, Technology, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hoshikawa Subaru takes a brief recess from being on the run to reconnect with a friend, before the criminal underworld swallows him anew. [Animeverse / cancelled 4th game fusion]





	A Wanted Man

A Wanted Man

Author’s Note: Based on news of the cancelled _Shooting Star Rockman 4_ game. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Shooting Star Rockman series.

Pairing: Ambiguous Subaru x Tsukasa, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

Hoshikawa Subaru takes a brief recess from being on the run to reconnect with a friend, before the criminal underworld swallows him anew.

* * *

“You’re a wanted man, Hoshikawa Subaru.”

“I didn’t do what they’re saying. It’s a frame-up.”

Futaba Tsukasa examined him with melancholy fealty, homage unbetrayed by years of undying friendship. “I believe you. And so does Goyoda.”

“I know. But he has his job to look out for. That puts me in his crosshairs. Again. This world is no place for heroes. I thought it needed saving, but I was wrong.”

“Man, when did you become such a hardened asshole?”

“Life on the lam will do that to a person.”

“You’ve been gone three days!”

“Don’t backtalk me.”

Tsukasa laughed a sad, necessary laugh. He pulled a folder from his coat, passing it to him underneath the unrelenting rain. “It’s all there. All the information I could dig up.”

“Thanks. And I’m sorry to have called.”

“I’ll tell your mom you’re okay.”

Subaru’s Hunter-VG beeped. It was Hikari Kazuma, Subaru’s new bestie and partner in crime. An infamous hacker who, like Subaru, currently fetched an 8 million Zeny bounty if brought in alive.

“I have to go.”

“War-Rock,” Tsukasa spoke.

The AM-ian cocked his head attentively, though superficially, Tsukasa was addressing empty space.

“Yeah?”

“Take care of him.”

“Always.”


End file.
